Stupid Pencil
by Braids21
Summary: SLASH blinkmush, modern day... That's it. No more Mr. NiceBlink. I'm taking that stupid pencil, and i'm taking it now! Fluffy slash ensues! Read n Review plz!


**STUPID PENCIL**

**Disclaimer: **SLASH.  Don't like it?  Don't read it!  And sadly, I don't _Newsies._

**A/N**: New slash fic!  And a fluffy BlinkMush too! hehe… enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Tap.  Tap.  Tap.  Tap.  Tap.  Tap_.

Blink slammed his textbook shut.  "Ugh!  How can I study when you keep tapping your damn pencil?"

Mush, startled, looked up.  "What?  Oh sorry 'bout that." He said, as he put his pencil down on the desk.

"Thank you.  Now I can study."

Blink went back to reading his book.  But he only got a few minutes of silence before the familiar '_tap tap tap_' started up again.  He sat up in his bed, groaning, and looked around his dorm room.  Mush sat at his desk, one hand holding up his head, his eyes going back and forth reading his notes, and his other arm tapping away a rhythmic beat with the pencil.

_Stupid pencil_, Blink thought.  He tried to keep reading, but was unable to concentrate and read the same sentence over and over again, thanks to the constant tapping.  Finally, he got fed up with it and slammed his book shut again, loudly.

"Mu-ush…." Blink said, annoyed.  "I have a Micro exam tomorrow and I can't study with that tapping!"

"Sorry!"  Mush said, putting the pencil down again.  He turned around to face Blink, smirked and said, "Won't happen again."

Blink sighed and propped himself on his bed again and opened his Micro book.  This time, he actually was able to read.  Unfortunately, not for that long.

_Tap.  Tap.  Tap.  Tap.  Tap._

Frustrated, Blink threw his book on the ground.

"That's it.  No more Mr. Nice-Blink.  I'm taking that stupid pencil **_now_**! "Blink said, as he charged toward Mush.

"Ahhhh!!" Mush cried, diving onto his desk, protecting his coveted pencil.

"Oh no you don't.  That pencil is **_mine_**!"  Blink said, trying to pry Mush's hands off the pencil.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Blink's head.  He immediately took his hands and grabbed Mush's sides, tickling him in his well-known ticklish spot.

Mush squealed and desperately tried to wiggle out of Blink's grasp, pulling at his arms, but to no avail.

Blink saw the pencil lying unguarded on the desk and seized the opportunity and grabbed it.  He ran to the middle of the room and held it over his head.

"It's mine!  I am victorious!  I'm the king of the world!"

"Not without a fight!"  Mush said, laughing, as he ran into Blink, knocking him down.

"What da- Ah!"  Blink cried, falling onto the bed.  A wrestling match for the pencil immediately followed.

Their 'wrestle' ended as Blink gained control over Mush on the bed.  

Mush grabbed the pencil and smirked.  "Ya know, ya shouldn't wrestle with your boyfriend now, should you?"  He said, dropping the pencil on the floor.

"Nope."  Blink said, smiling.  "'Cause it always ends in a tie." 

With that, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Mush's, who moaned into his mouth in response.  Their bodies and tongues entangled more and more as the kisses deepened and grew.  Their shirts were discarded and hands roamed all over.

Exhausted, sweaty, and panting for breath, they eventually stopped.

"That was way better than studying."  Mush said softly, to which Blink responded with "Yeah it was…"

As they got up, Mush heard a crunch, looked down, and gasped.  There lay his precious pencil, broken in half under his foot.

Blink laughed as Mush's expression.  Finally, Mush gave into his laughter and threw the pencil in the garbage.

"Oh well… It was a stupid pencil anyway." Mush said, sighing.

Blink kissed his again, and added, "I win!" which caused him to receive a smack on his arm.  Just then, Blink noticed the clock.

"Oh man!  It's past midnight?  Shit, I got the exam at nine o'clock!"

"Yeah, I got a history one at noon.  Study now.  Play later."  Mush said, with a wink.

They returned to their original study positions; Mush at the desk, Blink on the bed.  

Blink was almost finished studying when he heard that ever constant, ever-annoying sound.

_Tap.  Tap.  Tap.  Tap.  Tap_.

He peered over his book, and lo and behold, there was Mush, tapping away at his desk.  But this time, it was a pen.

Blink groaned, "Not again."

Mush looked up and smiled.

**THE END**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N**:  woo! I actually like the way it came out!

OH! to all my loyal readers of TJORH… sorry but no update this week… I devoted all my free writing time to this, and cuz of the band trip, I'm loaded down with homework.  Plus, I have a bit of writer's block again.  But I will have it up as soon as I can!

*sniffles* I'm sick.  Poopies on the band trip for making me sick…

Review to make me happy!  *press that button… go on.. you know you want to!*

**Braids**


End file.
